


nobody does it better

by DuendeJunior



Series: Summer Lovin' 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Twitter, brief cameo from an OC who's a complete idiot, rated M because Yuuri is thirsty and Victor is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: Yuuri should be sleeping, but he's scrolling Twitter and looking for the things people say to Victor's official account.It's a mistake, and then it's not.





	nobody does it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karmangier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmangier/gifts).

> second work for Victuuri Summer Exchange! once again, for Karmangier <3  
once again many thanks to [owlishann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlishann/pseuds/owlishann) for the help, and all of my friends for supporting me when I was quietly despairing  
the twitter account mentioned in this fic did not exist at the time I posted it, jsyk

> **the cold never bothered me anyway** _@cass1nthesky__  
_ ok I know this is an unpopular opinion but I have to get it off my chest
> 
> **the cold never bothered me anyway** _@cass1nthesky_  
@v-nikiforov's taste in men has decayed something FIERCE
> 
> **the cold never bothered me anyway** _@cass1nthesky_  
I mean dmitri was a bit basic but they matched see!!!! even their dogs!!!!  
[attached to the tweet is an old picture of 18-year-old Victor, leaving a coffee shop hand in hand with a tall gentleman with short black hair and intense blue eyes – Dmitri, his boyfriend at the time. On his other hand, Dmitri holds the leash of two dogs: one of them being Makkachin and the other an unidentified black poodle, similar in size to Makkachin]
> 
> **the cold never bothered me anyway** _@cass1nthesky_  
and now we have to see him with katsuki yuuri. ok I can recognize he's cute but look.  
victor nikiforov shouldn't settle for cute  
my man doesn’t get up from bed for less than DIVINE
> 
> **the cold never bothered me anyway** _@cass1nthesky__  
_in conclusion: victor deserves better

Yuuri stares at the screen in front of him, unblinking.

Maybe he should've listened to his instincts telling him to go the fuck to sleep instead of opening the saved tab on his phone with the tweets mentioning Victor’s Twitter account, but old fan habits die hard, and when one's instincts are that mixed up with one's anxiety, one sort of learns to ignore them from time to time. He wishes the useful instincts were color-coded; it would make his life so much easier.

In spirit, those things are more or less on the same ballpark as the things Yuuri has told himself during moments of panic in the shower, or at the rink when he's failed to land the quad flip for the fourth time in a row and he stares at his skates, thinking of the graceful way Victor flies over the ice. Or when Victor is spread in bed like a feast, hard and hot under his touch, and Yuuri wonders for the umpteenth time which one of them is the true definition of Eros.

It's not that different, it just... Stings. It stings to be deemed unworthy by an outside source who's only seen them through the funhouse mirror that is social media.

Yuuri has the brief urge to just report the account, but he squashes it down. It doesn't sit right by him, even when considering the content of the tweets. Besides, he’s spent enough time on Twitter to know the sort of shitstorm a simple report can stir if the account is indeed struck down by site moderation.

He's still considering the thread when Victor cuddles up to him many minutes later, damp and pliant from the shower. He lets out a happy noise when Yuuri turns around to hug him better, and doesn't see the phone falling on the mattress somewhere behind him.

"Missed me?" Victor’s voice comes out funny and muffled, since he has his nose firmly squashed against Yuuri's neck, breath sweeping over Yuuri's skin and raising goosebumps in its wake.

Yuuri hums affirmatively into his hair and holds him tighter. The new hair products Victor's testing make him smell like mint, and when Yuuri inhales a lungful of his scent it hits him how lucky he is to be the one who gets this, now. The one who gets _ everything_.

"Yuuri," Victor says. Yuuri feels his hands on his chest. "Babe, I can't breathe."

Yuuri lets him go at once.

"Sorry!" He squeaks out. "Sorry, I wasn't..."

Victor is half-laughing as they part, hair adorably mussed up. "I hope you know I wouldn't complain if we accidentally melted into each other," he says, eyes twinkling with mirth under the diffuse glow of the nightlights over their bed. "It would be a new advent–”

A brief exclamation of surprise cuts off Victor's words as he turns over in bed, and that's when Yuuri remembers the phone.

"Sorry!" He repeats. "Here, lift your back, I'll get it..."

"No, no, I can get it," Victor says, reaching under himself to take a hold of it. Yuuri worries a bit about the way he’s twisting his arm. "Do you think someday they’ll make phones so thin we won’t feel if we lie on top of them?”

Yuuri shrugs, not feeling able to form words.

It doesn’t take long for Victor to grab it. “Aha!”

Yuuri reaches for it before he can look at the still lit screen.

He’s a second too late.

Victor’s pleased and open expression morphs into a picture of disbelief as he takes on the contents of the tweets. If Yuuri recalls correctly, the page was open on the sentence about his taste in men. He sort of wants to melt into the bed and become as inanimate as the mattress, at least until Victor forgets what he’s reading and stops looking like someone offered him rotten candy taken directly out of the nearest dumpster.

"... Exactly why did they feel the need to mention me?"

“… I don’t know?” Yuuri tries. He’s found out during his time living with Phichit that the list of stupid things people do on Twitter is varied and infinite, and so are their reasons. “They _ are _ talking about you.”

“Yes, but they could be polite and not put this garbage on my notifications, at least.”

Hearing Victor refer to the thread as “garbage” does help a little with the sting on his soul, Yuuri finds out.

Victor scrolls up a bit and sees the picture attached. "They even dragged Makkachin into it! The sheer _ nerve._" His whole face is scrunched up in displeasure now. "People think they can just say things, don't they? My taste in men has decayed. Hmph. I should let this person know I married _ up,_ not down."

A surprised sounds rips its way out of Yuuri's throat. "Victor!"

"What?” He looks at Yuuri. “I did!"

There's honesty etched in every single one of his features, and if hearing him call the thread "garbage" helped, then this goes straight to Yuuri's ego and makes it grow a thousand sizes.

_ Why am I even taking bitter Twitter threads seriously; aren’t I the man who stole Victor from the world? _ It’s a thought he hasn’t revisited much since the season ended. _ Who is this person to doubt me? _

He throws one leg over Victor's hip. "Well," he starts. "There is the possibility there's someone better for you out there. Russia is big; the world is even bigger."

"Yuuri..."

"No, wait. Let me finish." He closes his fingers around Victor's wrist and brings it down to his lips, brushing them against the delicate skin of the back of his hand. "There might be someone better for you out there, but they'd have to get through me first, because I'm not giving you up."

The smile and the blush growing on Victor's face are every bit as heady as the way he'd been looking at Yuuri before, and isn't that a sight to behold. He lets Victor's wrist fall from his hold in favor of rubbing a thumb against his lower lip, so red and ripe for kissing.

"So,” Victor says, pressing his tongue against Yuuri's fingertip. “What if I _ really _proved the world I married exactly who I wanted?"

Yuuri smiles back, and relishes in the way Victor’s breath stutters.

"You should do that, yes."

> **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov__  
_me and the love of my life, who's currently making me the happiest man in the known world #nobodydoesitbetter #IdidntmarrydownImarriedUP #haterskeephating
> 
> [attached to the tweet is a selfie of them in bed, from the shoulders up, against wine-dark sheets. Victor is laughing, open-mouthed, and his cheeks are very pink. Yuuri is by his side, his whole body turned towards Victor. He's kissing Victor's cheek. Judging by the angle of Victor's shoulder, he's the one snapping the photo. Judging by the angle of Yuuri's shoulder, his hand seems to be somewhere _ down _ on Victor's body. If dictionaries had pictures, this one could be used to illustrate the entry for _satisfaction_ or even _repletion_ if one were feeling fancy, but in this case the dictionary would need to warn for suggestive images first.]


End file.
